Many studies show a usage trend where consumers typically use multiple devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and personal computers, and also use one or more cloud services, such as cloud storage, social networks, photo sharing sites, and chat services. Users effortlessly switch between devices and services, but a user's access to particular data may be restricted based on a device the user is currently using, and what kind of network connection the particular user device provides to connect to other devices or services.
As an example, a user reading a document on a laptop may head to an airport for a business trip. The user keeps the laptop bag in the overhead cabin, as he puts the seatbelt on for take-off, realizes he should have copied the document on to his tablet for reading in the flight. This scenario may be an inconvenience for several reasons. First, the device that hosts the data might be offline from internet, turned off, or not near the user. Second, the service that hosts the data may not be accessible due to lack of internet or expensive internet access charge. Third, the user may not have the time to manually aggregate favorite data items into a common device that accompanies the user. Finally, further, the smaller form factor devices may not have the storage necessary to store all of the favorite content.